


The Jealousy of a Viking

by CrzyFun



Series: Hijack Week [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4: Jealousy. Hiccup has been sneaking off again and a certain Viking girl is beginning to feel jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jealousy of a Viking

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Jealousy ~ Everyone gets jealous for whatever reason, it’s up to you on how you want to apply this to HijacK!
> 
> Since I've done Jack and Hiccup's point of view for the past three days, I decided to try someone else's. I've already done Toothless interfering with Hiccup and Jack, so it ended up as a fight between Tooth and Astrid.
> 
> Still on my iPad.
> 
> Takes place while Jack's in the past, a few weeks after Jack and Hiccup met.

The Viking girl frowned as her search turned up nothing. Hiccup was no where to be found. It had been like this for the past few weeks. The boy would slip off and reappear hours later out of nowhere. He hadn't acted this suspicious since the end of the dragon war, but the girl seriously doubted he was hiding another dragon.

Although she'd never admit it, the viking was worried he was sneaking off to see some girl. The Heather incident had put her on edge and a small flock of teenage girls had come with the visiting tribe for the month for negotiations or something.  There was also the note he had dropped that she had found. "See you tonight! - J.F." She didn't know who this J.F. girl was, but she was going to be short a head when the Viking girl got her hands on the boy-stealer!

The blonde sat down on a log near the forest and tried to think. He had to be somewhere. Somewhere hidden away, but far enough away from where the dragons were hidden so that they wouldn't be found.

She suddenly sat up straight.

The cove where Hiccup met Toothless. It was hidden, only a few people knew about it, and it was on the opposite side of the island from the dragons. It would be perfect.

The Viking jumped to her feet and took off into the forest. She smiled as she reached the entrance, only to freeze when she heard Hiccup's laugh.

Curse the gods, she was right! She knew she should have said something to Hiccup, and now she's lost her chance!

Anger and jealousy boiled up in her. She cracked her knuckles, ready to go find out who had tried to steal Hiccup away from her and teach them a lesson. At the sound of a dragons grumbling, she stopped and glanced towards the cove.

Why would a dragon be here if Hiccup's with someone from the visiting drive?

The sound of another voice, a male voice, had her moving back to the entrance. She slipped through and poked her head out just enough that she could see without giving herself away.

Hiccup was in the middle of the cove, just a short ways from the lake, and was helping a young man the Viking girl didn't recognize up. The stranger was older, about seventeen or eighteen, and was lanky like Hiccup. However, his most dominating features were his super pale skin and snow white hair. As the boy reached down and picked up a wooden staff, the girl's eyes widened, recognizing his description from the visiting tribes tales. He had to be the new nature spirit, the winter god Jokul Frosti, that had been seen traveling with Loki. That would explain why the islands been receiving an excessive amount of snow without receiving a proper blizzard. It would also explain the J.F.

Toothless was also there, sitting next to Hiccup and looking a little too smug. Jokul glared at the dragon and said something, but the girl was too far away to hear what it was. It must have been funny though because Hiccup laughed and moved closer, placing his hand on a frosty shoulder.

For a moment, the Viking wondered why the god would be hanging out with Hiccup, but shrugged it off. Better a god then some girl. She should have known. All of the visiting girls stuck their noses up at Hiccup when they weren't too busy stalking Snotlout. Maybe she'd taken a few too many hits to the head.

"Looks like Astrid's still my only compition," she said. Ruffnutt turned away from the two boys and began heading back to the village, oblivious to the fact that the moment she turned away, Hiccup leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jack's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I trip anyone up at the end? I don't really ship Hiccup and Ruff, but I couldn't help myself. The idea of Ruff and Astrid fighting over Hiccup while he's secretly dating Jack is just too good an idea to pass up. Besides, Astrid got plenty of jealous screen time during the "Heather incident".


End file.
